True Love
by ppgzblossomrulz
Summary: Brick falls for Blossom.. Will she love him? Find out!


Brick's P.O.V

I walked into the new school me and my brothers are attending, it's quite large for a small town like this. Me and my brothers walked into the reception.

"Good morning boys, how may i help you?"

I walked over to the old receptionist.

"Hey, we just enrolled here, My name is Brick, Thats Boomer and Butch" I said whilst looking at her old wrinkles.

"Oh hello boys! Yes okay, let me just sign you in.. Okay, because we havent got your time tables yet so we'll have to get three people for you to shadow around simply because of your.. reputation of being in a trio, is that okay?"

"Yeah sure" I said to her with a blank expression.

"Okay give me a second" She said as got up and walked into the main building.

I looked over at boomer biting his nails, typical. We've all grown up so much.. Boomers 5'8, blue eyes, still blonde and stupid, he's the most care free person in the world, because he doesnt think, he's as thin as a twig.. wearing the same old blue coloured clothes.

Then Butch. Black punk hair, spikey, dark green eyes, he's one of the strongest people ive met. He's got muscle ill tell you that. 6'1 and still a crazy mother fucker.

Then theres me. Brick Jojo. With red shoulder length hair and the red cap backwards. Red eyes and 6'3. I've got quite toned.. wearing my ripped black jeans, black baggy top and my red punk chained jacket.

Just then the receptionist walked back in.

"Okay boys here are the three girls you're going to be shadowing till you get your timetables, Butch, you'll be shadowing Buttercup"

Then a 5'6 tall girl with black short hair came in, green eyes. She had 34B breasts and a toned figure.

"Okay, Buttercup take Butch to your class"

"Okay ma'am" She said quite deep as she walked out with Butch.

"Okay Boxer you'll be shad-"

"It's Boomer." He said quite scary like

"S-Sorry, Boomer. You'll be shadowing Bubbles"

And so then another girl came in 5'4 tall with blonde curly pig tails that ended at her waist, she was quite petite, small breasts, small hips, she looked like an innocent child.

Before the receptionist even told them to leave they were already gone.

"Okay Brick.. You'll be shadowing Blossom"

Then a beautiful red haired girl walked in, with her hair ending at her knees with a red bow cliping her fringe to the side, 5'5 tall and she had the most beautiful face id ever seen, she had pink eyes.. Weird like mine.. Her body was outstanding. 34DD breasts and that ass.. Just DAMN. Them soft milky legs.. I felt like drooling..

"Okay Blossom and Brick off you pop, class has already started"

Blossom walked out as i followed her.

"Hey" I said with confidence.

"Hey" She said whilst smiling at me.. Even her smile was perfect.

"So, right now we're in art and design, then it's science" She looked over at me quickly seeing i was staring at her.

"Umm.. Brick isnt it?" She said obviously trying to make me get into reality.

"Yeah Brick Jojo, You're Blossom right?" I said not trying to blush.

"Yeah, we have to go into building C so it'll take us a while"

"What? How big is this school" I said in shock.

"Lets just say it has 5 different buildings" She said laughing.

"Jesus, too big for a small town like this"

"I know, but alot of people from the city come here, it's a very good school, so" She said whilst scrolling down her phone.

We stepped outside to get to the other building, but then she looked at me.

"Hey, you dont smoke do you?" She said looking adorable.

"Yeah why?" I said whilst staring at her pink eyes.

She pulled out a pack of ciggarettes and passed me one.

"Here you go" She said as she smiled.

"Thanks" I said, even though i had my own, i wasnt going to refuse one. We stood outside for atleast 20 minutes just talking. I was glad she wanted to talk to me to be honest, made me feel welcome here.

"We should get to class" She said as she started walking.

"Late for my first class, thanks" I said as i looked at her with a joking face.

"Dont worry, the teacher loves me, so" She said as she winked.

 _12pm_

I walked with Blossom to the cafetria so i could meet my brothers, as soon as i saw my brothers she left.

"Hey guys" I said as i sat down next to Boomer, Butch and the blonde girl from earlier.

"Hey Brick, meet Bubbles" Boomer said as he tilted his head towards Bubbles.

"Hey Bubbles" I said as she waved as me with a lollipop in her mouth.

"Hey!" She said really child like.

Then she looked at me confused.

"Was'nt you with Blossom?" She said confused.

"Erm yeah why?" I said confused back.

"Just weird, she always sits next to people at lunch who shadow her" She and shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh right.."

Why didnt she stay with me? Did she not like me or something?

"Oh yeah she has to meet her boyfriend! That's why she didnt stay with you" She said whilst munching on a cookie.

My heart hurt when she said that. I had no idea why. I wanted to stand up and go find her, to distract her on me.

"Hey i'm going to go out for a ciggarette, you coming Butch?"

"Yeah sure" He said withhis deep voice.

Me and Butch got up and went straight outside. We went behind this tree to make sure teachers didnt see us.

"You okay Brick? You look a bit weird" Butch always knows when theres something up with me. Its weird.

"You know how we all got a person to shadow? I had to shadow this girl Blossom. Butch for christ sake shes beautiful, i've only known her for like. Half a day, and i think im in love" I said whilst putting my palm on my fore head.

"Damn Brick. She must be something then."

"She is, Butch. Trust me she is. It's pissing me off how she has a boyfriend though.." I looked down to the floor and sighed.

"Brick, you're bad. Like me. All you have to do is break them up, then shes yours" He said whilst grinning. I knew what he really wanted to do, he wanted to piss someone off. It's his favourite hobby.

"I don't think it'll be easy Butch"

"Look, that Bubbles girl seems to know her, we just got to get Boomer to get her to tell us all about him. How long they've been together and how she feels about him"

"Hmm.."

 _Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed!_

 _Leave a review if you want!3_


End file.
